Medium Spirits
The following are a list of spirits that a Medium can channel into their body. Pacifistic Spirit This Spirit only wishes to help others. Spirit Bonus This spirit provides a bonus to Wis checks, Wis-based skill checks, and Willpower saves. Seance Boon Any healing effects from spells or supernatural abilities add an additional +2 to healing. Influence Penalty You must not cause harm to others. You can only deal non-lethal damage to enemies, never using an attack or weapon that deals lethal damage. You take a penalty equal to your Spirit Bonus to Cha checks, Cha-based skill checks, and Attack rolls. Taboos * You must never wear any armor or wield a shield. * You must never tell a lie and be fully truthful. * You cannot attack a creature unless they have attempted to harm you in the last round. Abilities At 1st Level, can cast Heal I and Stabilize. At 6th Level, can cast Heal III and Restore. At 12th Level, can cast Mass Heal I and Cure. At 18th Level can cast Mass Heal IV and True Resurrection. Enraged Spirit This Spirit is full of unbridled rage. Spirit Bonus This spirit provides a bonus to Attack, non-spell damage rolls, Str checks, and Str-based skill checks. Seance Boon You gain +2 to all non-spell damage rolls. Influence Penalty You become overcome with rage, approaching every situation with unnecessary violence. Take a penalty equal to your Spirit Bonus to Int checks, Int-based skill checks, and Will saving throws. Taboos * You are superstitious about magic. You must roll a saving throw against any magic effect cast on you, even if it is harmless. * You may only attack with a specific weapon, chosen when the taboo is taken. You cannot choose Unarmed Strike or any Natural Attacks. * You must accept any challenge to prove your physical strength or combat prowess, and cannot break the rules of said challenge. Abilities At 1st Level, gain the Rage ability, like Berserker. You do not gain Rage Powers, however. Once the rage ends, no matter the reason, you lose 1 influence point. At 6th Level, gain the Greater Rage ability. At 12th Level, gain the Indomitable Will ability. At 18th Level, gain the Tireless Rage ability. Protective Spirit This Spirit wants to protect people. Spirit Bonus This spirit provides a bonus to AC, Con checks, and Fort saving throws. Seance Boon You gain a +1 bonus to CMB. Influence Penalty You become incredibly cautious and act defensively, getting in the way of your offensive attacks. You take a penalty to all damage rolls equal to your spirit bonus. Taboos * You must choose to protect others from danger when you can (can include defeated enemies, but any enemy directly threatening you or an ally does not count) * You must keep your body strong and healthy, keeping it above Half HP. * You must speak softly. This breaks if you are enraged, frightened, or panicked. Abilities At 1st Level, can use Defensive Stance, as the Guard ability. Once the Defensive Stance ends, no matter the reason, you lose 1 influence point. At 6th Level, they can cast Dispel and Circle Protection From Good and Evil. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 12th Level, they can cast Triage and Wall of Force. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 18th Level, they can cast Return Spell. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. Powerful Spirit This Spirit is full of power and magic. Spirit Bonus This spirit provides a bonus to Concentration checks, Int checks, and Int-based skill checks. Seance Boon The DC of all your spells increase by 2. Influence Penalty Your body becomes weak and frail, due to magic dominating it. You take a penalty equal to your Spirit Bonus to Str checks, Str-based skill checks, Con checks, Attack, and non-spell damage rolls. Taboos * You must always attempt to use magic to solve problems, even if more mundane and simple methods make more sense. * You must only use spells or magic to attack. Using a weapon or performing an attack that deals Physical damage breaks this. Weapons that deal Magic damage can be used. * You must not pass up the opportunity to learn something new and significant. Abilities At 1st Level, you can choose three 1st tier spells from the Mage/Wizard list to prepare. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 6th Level, you can choose three 2nd or 3rd tier spells from the Mage/Wizard list. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 12th Level, you can choose three 4th, 5th, or 6th tier spells from the Mage/Wizard list. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 18th Level, you can choose a single 7th, 8th, or 9th tier spell from the Mage/Wizard list. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. *Note: You cannot prepare a spell that has an expensive material component. Leading Spirit This Spirit will guide you and your allies. Spirit Bonus This spirit provides bonuses to Cha checks, Cha-based skill checks, and to Spell Surge rolls. Seance Boon Each participate can choose 1 of the boons from the other spirits. Influence Penalty You focus on your allies more than other important matters. Take a penalty equal to your Spirit Bonus to Wis checks and Wis-based skill checks. If you are not within 20 ft of any ally, you cannot use any of the spirit's bonuses, boon, or abilities. Taboos * You must allow a fleeing enemy to escape, unless they are attempting to retreat but continue the fight in some way. * You must always take the opportunity to inform people of yourself and your allies, even if keeping a low profile would be ideal. * You can never leave an ally behind and cannot let an ally be sacrificed, even a summoned creature. Abilities At 1st Level, can cast Deathwatch and Direction. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 6th Level, can cast Mass Invigorate and Haste. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 12th Level, can cast Getaway and Teleport. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 18th Level, can cast Foresight. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. Tricky Spirit This Spirit will create chaos and trouble. Spirit Bonus This spirit provides a bonus to Dex checks, Dex-based skill checks, and Reflex saving throws. Seance Boon Gain +1 in a skill of your choice when gaining this boon. Influence Penalty You become shady and start to see the possibility that everyone has an ulterior motive. You never count as an ally when determining flanking or other abilities. You are never considered a willing creature when determining spells, and any touch spells made on you must succeed in a melee touch attack. You do not have to save for spells that cause no harm or penalty in any way. You gain no benefit from Aid Another. Taboos * You cannot reveal your true identity to anyone. If anybody sees through a disguise you have, even an ally, this breaks. * You can never tell the truth. * You must always choose the most lucrative and fulfilling offer. Abilities At 1st Level, can cast Conceal Alignment and Entropy. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 6th Level, can cast Adjustable Disguise and Slow. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 12th Level, can cast Veil and Discord. Using a spell costs 1 influence point. At 18th Level, can cast Shapeshift. Using a spell costs 1 influence point.